The Canary's
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Screw the New Directions, Warblers, and Vocal Adrenalin. The Canary's are here to stay and they mean business. For the first time in it's history Dalton is allowing girls into it's doors. Well this can't be good. Rated M for themes.


Beth: Hiya. Starting something new because I'm addicted to the Warblers. I hope you guys like.

In this story Kurt is still a Warbler. He hasn't left yet but Sebastian is still in the picture trying to get Blaine.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

I do not anything Glee or Warbler related. I only own Colette and Rosario.

XXX

Prologue

_Blink and life passes you by. Just like _that.

_I don't understand how this happened. _

_One minute I'm going from public school to private, meeting the sweetest, not to mention the cutest, boy in school, going as his date to the Winter Formal, and then I'm cradling his head in my lap trying to stop the blood. My tears are dripping down onto his perfect face as his life drains from his body._

_My love and my world is dying in my arms and I can't do anything to stop it. It's my fault._

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

_Oh wait maybe I should start at the beginning._

XXX

_Hi I'm Colette Parker. A+ student, honor roll, smarty-pants, and full time library user. I have a social life. Really I do, but I just chose not to use it much. Okay so _maybe_ I'm what you call a "social outcast" or maybe "anti-social", but whatever you label me I'm still smarter than you._

_Anyway it all started when my parents told me they were transferring me to the infamous Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville, Ohio-oops I guess it's just the Dalton Academy now. Apparently boys were dropping out left and right do to bullying and hazing and stuff, so they brought in girls._

_Yeah I don't get it either._

_Maybe they think girls are tougher than guys but either way the guys have stopped dropping out at an alarming rate._

_Go figure._

_Where was I?_

_Oh yeah moving._

_My dad just got a huge raise at work and I guess that means you take your daughter from public to private in an instant. Never mind she had finally made herself invisible to the rest of her fellow students and managed to _not_ get teased mercilessly. Hey it only took me half of my school career._

_No biggie dad._

_To make this less confusing let me start on my first day of school. You might hear different reports of how this all happened that fateful day, but please believe me when I say that this is the truth._

_Canary's Honor._

X

Friday August 31st.

"OI! LAZY ASS! GET OUT OF BED!"

The door slammed open and a pink haired girl burst into the bedroom of her best friend. The pinkette eyed the mass of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. She sighed and rolled her eyes before taking a running leap and jumping right in the middle where she knew her friend would be. Just as she thought as soon as she landed the mass in the middle started to move and eventually a mass of curly brown hair popped up glaring looking tired.

"I don't wanna go!" the brunette complained and vanished back under the covers.

The pinkette rolled her eyes and wrenched the covers back revealing her friend's petite frame complete with overlarge flannel pink elephants PJs. The elephants even were decked out in ice skating gear. The pinkette cringed when she saw them. One brown eye opened tiredly and glared at the pinkette.

"Rosario it's way too early!" she said stubbornly.

Rosario rolled her eyes. "I don't care. We're going to Dalton and that's final Colette!"

Colette sighed and got out of bed heading for the bathroom.

"Cussing me out in French doesn't make you a lady!" Rosario called as Colette headed to the bathroom.

She got a muffled reply in French. Rosario laughed.

Twenty minutes later Colette came out of the bathroom dressed in the Dalton Academy girl's outfit. A black pleated skirt, black knee high socks, with sensible black shoes, white blouse with a black jacket lined with red over it, and finally a red and black striped tie to finish the look. Colette held her curls at bay with a plain black headband.

"You remind me of Rachel Berry." Rosario said, her nose wrinkling up. "But way hotter."

Colette rolled her eyes. "Be nice Ro."

Ro shrugged and jumped up.

"Besides you're wearing the same thing." Colette pointed out as they headed down stairs.

Ro shrugged and slid down the banister much to the annoyance of the house keeper, who gave Ro a dirty look as she passed. Colette took her time going down the stairs.

"I don't get it Co." Rosario told her as they headed out side, down the walk, and to Rosario's car. "You fear nothing but when it comes to heights you get so scared."

Colette rolled her eyes and slid into the car gracefully.

"I do not fear _nothing._ In fact I fear a lot of things. You for example." She smirked at her friend.

Rosario rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So what's with the pink?" Co asked curiously.

"New school. New hair color." Ro answered simply. "And new boy toys." She added winking slyly at her friend.

Colette rolled her eyes and grinned shaking her head. "God I'm happy I know you."

Ro laughed as the pulled up the driveway to Dalton Academy. "Well I'm happy to know you too Co!"

Ro went around the circle and parked in front of the main building. People were everywhere. Students, parents, servants, everyone. A valet stepped right up to both girls' doors and opened them. Co grabbed her bag and thanked him. Ro just merely told him that if he scratched her car she'd kill him. With a flick of her hair Ro met Co at the building's entrance. Linking arms they entered.

"Remember if we get separated our room number is J1-3 in the Canary building." Colette reminded her roommate.

Ro rolled her eyes. "I know _mom_."

Colette giggled.

The two wound their way to the information desk and got their schedules and other information. Quickly comparing them the girls only had two classes together. Choir and ballet.

"Why the fuck did I ever join ballet?" Ro moaned. "I'm not flexible."

"That's not what I hear." Colette said slyly grinning at her friend.

Ro gave Colette a look.

"Did my best friend, sweet and innocent Colette, just make an innuendo?" she asked incredulously.

Colette smiled at her sweetly. The two girls made their way to a quiet corner after finally getting their room keys. They huddled together and made a plan. Colette wanted to find the ballet room, so she could find it easier come Monday, when school started up. Rosario was heading to the pool to scope it out. The two friends promised to meet in the courtyard they had seen earlier.

Colette hugged her friend tightly then ran off into the crowd to find her beloved ballet room. Rosario rolled her eyes and muttered something in Spanish. She sighed and headed off to find the pool.

X

**Colette's POV**

I admit it.

I'm terrified of being in a new place surrounded by people I don't know, but I just couldn't wait to see the ballet room. And I know Ro couldn't wait to smell her beloved chlorine again.

Glancing left from right after coming to an empty hallway I grew a little nervous and began to nibble on my lower lip. It's a nervous habit I got into and could never really break. Then again I never really bothered trying to break it anyway.

I was about to give up when I heard singing from down the hall.

Now I've always been the curious type of girl. Always wanting to know how something worked, what happened, etcetera. I followed the music, thankful that my shoes didn't make any noise on the marble floors, to a room where I saw a group of guys.

They were singing and laughing looking like they were having the time of their lives. I felt a pang of loneliness deep in my heart but focused my attention on them, just watching curious.

"You can go in you know. They don't bite." A voice said behind me.

I gave a small shriek and jumped three feet in the air managing to trip myself and go sprawling to the floor hitting my head against the floor. I winced and rubbed the spot and I quickly rearranged my short skirt.

This is why I'm a jeans kind of girl.

I looked up through my bangs and glasses to see a group of guys all looking at me. Some were stifling laughs, others were looking at me strangely, and some looked at me with curiosity. I quickly got up off the floor only to sway and have my vision go double. I blinked rapidly and felt the urge to throw up.

"Hey easy there little lady." A voice said wrapping an arm around my waist.

I recognize that voice. It's the guy who scared me. I look up at him, I'm a fairly short person, and smile hesitantly.

At this point I'm surrounded by a bunch of guys I don't know and its scaring the hell out of me.

The guy smiles at me warmly. Still keeping a firm grip on my waist he leads me to a couch in the room slowly. He makes me face him as he has me follow his finger with my eyes then checks the bump on my head.

"I apologize for scaring you earlier. I thought you had heard us coming." He told me sincerely.

I nodded dumbly keeping quiet.

"What's your name little lady?" he asked. "Or shall I keep calling you little lady forever?"

I'm pretty sure he's teasing but I can't say for sure. I hesitate a moment to long and one of the guys' laughs.

"She's probably a mute Blaine." He chortles.

I lowered my head even more blushing red. Blaine glared at the guy the other's shushed him. I feel his fingertips under my chin as he makes me look at him.

"Ignore him." He said nicely. "Now what's your name little lady?" he tried again.

"Colette Parker." I mutter softly.

"What?" he asked putting a hand to his ear in confusion. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Colette Parker." I say a little louder.

He shrugged. "Did you hear anything Kurt?" he asked the boy standing next to him.

Kurt shrugged. "Nope not me."

"It's Colette Parker!" I all but snap at Blaine.

He smiles at me then I realize he was just trying to get a rise at me. I blush and look down again. His fingers are again under my chin again.

"Hey now. No need to be shy. We don't bite here." He paused and glanced at a blonde boy. "Except for Jeff but then again we _were_ tickling him so we did deserve it."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Damn right you did."

A small smile crossed my lips making them twitch upwards. Blaine noticed.

"So she can smile. Well we're making progress!"

I couldn't help but laugh softly. He's just so full of energy. Kinda reminds me of a puppy.

"Okay so Kurt and I have a lunch date to make." Blaine said standing up. He helped me to my feet. "Which one of you _is_ taking Miss Parker here to the nurse to get her head checked out?"

No one moved. I fought the urge to sigh.

"It's okay." I told Blaine smiling sweetly. "I can find it by myself."

He shook his head. "Nope. You're being escorted." He looked to Kurt. "Mind if we're a little late to lunch while I escort Miss Parker her to the Nurse? These guys are obviously too intimated by her beauty to properly escort her anywhere."

I looked down blushing red when he got to the beauty part. I'm no beauty. That's all Rosario. Half Italian and half Mexican she got the best of both worlds. Smooth caramel colored skin, dark brunette hair with dirty blonde highlights, which she ended up bleaching blonde and dying bubblegum pink, and slightly tilted eyes that are a darling shade of green.

I however am sorta tan, but not like orange tan, short, insanely curly haired dull brown, eyes like mud, and so many scars covering my body. I am such a klutz sometimes.

Okay maybe all the time.

I glance up to see all of the guys looking at me. I blush.

"Um sorry what? I spaced out there." I said awkwardly.

Blaine smiled kindly at me. "Nick here will take you to the Nurse. You'll be fine with him."

Blaine transferred my waist over to a guy with brown, nearly black hair, and hazel eyes. He smiled at me shyly and I found myself smiling slowly back. He arm fastened securely around my waist and he slung my school bag over his free shoulder. Ignoring the cat calls and taunts we left the room and down the corridor.

"I'm sorry if they tease you too much." I said to him quietly.

He glanced down at me. "No worries." He said smiling easily.

**Nick's POV**

I glance down at the girl. She had her head down and her hair hung in her face so I couldn't see it. He had no idea what she was doing but he knew she took a pretty nasty fall. I glanced at her head as we made our way out of the building, across a short pathway of rocks, and into another building.

"This is one of the main buildings you'll have classes in. The one we just left has the principal, cafeteria, study halls, library, detention, Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, and the dance hall." I explained to her as we got closer to the nurses office.

She didn't say anything or give any notice that she heard a single word I said. I fought the urge to sigh in annoyance and rolled my eyes to the heavens. Thankfully the nurse's office was up a head. I dropped her off at the door and got the nurse. The nurse, an old woman of around sixty-five began to fuss over her. I quickly made my way to the door.

"Thanks." A soft voice said.

I turned around and she smiled at me slightly. I dipped my head giving her a tiny smile and left quickly when the nurse tugged the girl behind a screen.

XXX

**Rosario's POV**

"_Sonofabitch_ where is this god damn pool!" I mutter to myself.

"Tut tut bad words aren't very lady like." A voice tells me from up above.

I pause at the beginning of a staircase and look up to see a platinum blonde boy standing there arms crossed over his chest smirking down at me. I cocked an eyebrow, gave him the bird, and went on my merry way. I heard his laughter behind me and next thing I knew he was right beside me keeping pace.

Impressive I have to admit, since I'm known as a pretty fast walker. Or at least to Colette.

I glanced at the boy. We were roughly the same hight so he had to be around five six or five seven. He glanced at me and smirked.

That did it. I was never really known to play nicely with the other children.

I stopped and turned him around to face me while driving my fist forward and hit him right in the cheek narrowly missing his eye.

"Next time you decide to be a pompous asshole _don't_ come and find me." I snarled down at him.

I stalked off down the hall angrily leaving him sprawled out on the floor holding his cheek.

I went around the corner and managed to finally find my way to the Olympic sized pool. I smiled to myself and immediately took off my socks and shoes and dipped my feet into the warm water.

"Ahhh much better." I mutter breathing in the smell of chlorine as it fills my nose.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and twitch.

"You just won't leave me alone won't you?" I snap turning around angrily.

Oops not the blonde guy from before. My bad.

The mystery guy raises an eyebrow and I shift trying not to strain my back. I guess I shifted to far because the next thing I know I'm falling into the water and there's a splash. A strong arm encloses around my waist pulling me to the surface. Couching and spluttering I blink the water from my eyes and look at my savior.

Black hair, warm brown eyes, and obviously from his rescue he's fairly buff. Good thing I like them buff. I'm completely judging from his skin tone but I bet he's of Spanish decent like me. He helped me up on to the ledge and we get a good look at each other before bursting out into laugher.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you earlier." He told me sweetly. "But the pool is closed and I didn't want a pretty girl like you getting into trouble on your first day."

I rolled my eyes. "Well thanks for the tip."

I stand up and force my socks and shoes onto my feet. He held out his hand. "I'm Thad by the way."

"I'm Rosario." I say going to take his hand and shake it.

He quickly grabs it and kisses it bowing to me. I roll my eyes at the cheesiness of it but smile all the same.

His grins at me and takes my arm through his.

"Now where to my lady?" he asks politely.

I can't help but smile he's just so charming.

Bastard.

I check my phone and gulped.

"I'm late meeting my friend. Do you mind escorting me to the court yard behind the main building?" I asked.

He smiled and bowed me out of the pool room. The blonde guy from earlier was standing there with his friend out of our lines of vision looking furious.

I didn't notice.

XXX

**Jeff's POV**

I got up off the ground and promptly kicked the wall with my foot. The pain quickly shot up my leg making me hop up and down just as my best friend Nick came around the corner.

He stopped.

Looked at me.

Looked back the way he came.

And repeated the motion several times.

"Not one word." I growled out.

He smirked at me and shook his shaggy brown/black hair rolling his eyes. Nick crossed his arms over his chest as I sat down on the bottom step on a nearby staircase.

"So who gave you the shiner?" Nick asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"A girl." I muttered softly blushing red.

"A what?" he asks nudging my ribs.

"A girl!" I burst out then burry my head in my arms.

Nick stares at me for a moment then bursts out laughing. His laugher echoes off the corridor. He has tears coming down his pale cheeks. He looks at me and slaps my back.

"Are you telling me that a _girl_ managed to land a punch on _you_?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "How?"

I looked down. "She got a lucky shot in." I muttered.

He chortles and shakes his head. "Dude what did you _do_?" He checks out my eye. "That is one hell of shiner."

I shrug. "I don't know we were walking then next thing I know she's punching me and calling me a pompous asshole."

"Oh yeah because that gets all the ladies." Nick says sarcastically. "Being a pompous jerk really turns 'em on."

I roll my eyes wincing as my eye throbs. He snickers lightly. "Come on it's nearly noon. Let's go grab some lunch."

I sighed and get up after him as the door to the pool opens and two figures leave arm and arm. I see red and drag Nick under the stair case hidden from their view. He tries to say something but I hush him up looking at the girl Thad is with intently.

"I'm Rosario." I hear her tell him.

'_Rosario'_ I muttered to myself liking how it rolled off my tongue.

Thad smiles and takes her hand kissing it like a true gentleman and I about ripped his lips off. The bastard.

His grins at Rosario and takes her arm through his.

"Now where to my lady?" he asks her politely.

She smiles and blushes a light pink. I couldn't help but think about how _I_ should be making her blush like that.

Bastard.

She checks her phone and gulps looking worried.

"I'm late meeting my friend. Do you mind escorting me to the court yard behind the main building?" She asked Thad batting her eyelashes at him.

He smiled and bowed before taking her past me and Nick and down the hall. That dirty creep! I ground my teeth in frustration. Nick is giving me a weird look. I sigh.

"She's the girl that hit me." I admit.

He chortles. "Well at least you picked a pretty one!" he says cheerfully.

I sigh and we head off to an on campus café for coffee. There we meet up with Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Trent, and a few of the other Warblers.

"Jeff got his ass handed to him by a girl!" Nick sang as soon as we entered.

As soon as the words left his mouth everyone turned and stared at us. Nick made his escape out of the café leaving me to my doom. I sigh.

That bastard.

**Colette's POV**

After being released from the nurse I made my way back to the main building and _finally_ got to the dance hall. I made my way to the ballet room. I changed into my ballet flats and felt a rush of adrenalin pump through my veins. God I loved doing this. Thankfully I keep my handy dandy I-pod with me at all times. I take it out of my bag and switch to my favorite song of all time plugging the ear buds into my ears and turning the volume up to the max.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,__  
>Are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If loves a fight, than I shall die,__  
>With my heart on a trigger<em>

I twirl and leap and spin across the floor a huge grin on my face. I can't help it. Ballet is to me as crack is to a druggie. Dancing is my crack.

And chocolate.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,__  
>Fighting til' the wars won,<em>_  
>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<br>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
>Don't you know you're everything I have?<br>... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

I sing along to the chorus and take a great leap into the air and come back down to the applause of someone at the door. Breathing slightly heavy I see the guy from earlier.

Crap what was his name?

Niff? Nick? Nat?

He's leaning against the door frame watching me with bright hazel eyes. I take the music out of my ears and pull my I-pod out of my bra; the skirt didn't have pockets, and turned it off tossing the I-pod into my bag. I smile at him nervously. He smiles at me back.

Hot damn he's dreamy when he smiles.

"I'm sorry for seeming rude when you walked me to the nurse's office." I say softly collecting my bag and hoisting it over my shoulder. I opted to stay in my ballet shoes. "It was really nice of you." We met eyes. "So thanks." I laugh nervously. I twirled a piece of my hair.

He shrugs. "You needed help and I helped you. It wouldn't be the Dalton way if we didn't help a damsel in distress."

I couldn't help but laugh. He offered me his arm which I took.

"So where to next?" he asks me.

I glance at my phone. Almost twelve thirty.

"Son of a batch of cookies!" I mutter. He looks at me.

"I was supposed to meet my friend in the court yard behind the main building." I explained.

He gave me an 'Oooh!' expression. I nod.

"Well then I shall take you to your friend. Who knows maybe you'll trip, fall, and have to go to the nurse again." He teased.

I laugh and flush lightly. "Who knows it's a good possibility."

"Are you a clumsy person?" he asks as we left the dancing hall and head to the main foyer.

"Actually yes. Yes I am." I reply.

He took me down a side hallway and out a door to the outside world. Walking down a gravel walkway we make out way the court yard. Standing there is Rosario looking at her phone and about to call. She glanced up and sighs in relief when she catches sight of us.

"There you are!" she said somewhat angry. "I was worried sick about you Colette!"

"Sorry we got to talking and I didn't mean to keep her." Nick said smoothly before I could say anything.

Ro looked at him.

Then at me.

Then back to him a huge grin spreading across her face.

Fuck. My. Life.

"It's okay." She says sweetly. "Anyway Co our new roomie came so we _have_ to go welcome her." Ro rolled her eyes in disgust.

I slid my arm out of Nick's and smiled up at him. "Thanks for walking me here. I'll be fine now."

Ro all but dragged me away so she could get the details. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Needy much?" I asked sarcastically as she dragged me away.

Ro snorted. "Damn right."

I rolled my eyes.

We headed to the newly built Canary building that houses over a hundred girls. It's a really pretty building I have to admit. Red brick, lots and lots of creeping ivy, and wooden doors. Oh yeah our building is the best.

That was sarcasm my dear children. It is frowned upon by idiots, and parents, and teachers.

We entered the building and went up three flights of stairs, down the hall way and stopped in front of our room door. We could already hear noises in it. Ro sighed and pushed the door open. I followed her in slowly. Standing there was a blonde haired girl. She turned and looked at us when we entered.

"Hi I'm Tiffany! Your new roomie!" she cried and instantly hugged us.

Ro and I looked at us horror struck.

Tiffany went back to unpacking and Ro and I high tailed it out of there.

"She's a fucking prep!" Ro wailed.

Even I grimaced at Tiffany's hug. And I'm a hugger.

Ro groaned and cussed in French.

"And it's about to be even worse."

XXX

Beth: Who else is curious? Haha I actually have a sort of plot line for this and I hope to update every Saturday and Sunday. Please review!

Fun Fact: Colette is the name I want to name my first girl and Parker is a tribute to Peter Parker A.K.A Spider Man.

Question: If you could choose ANY Glee guy to spend the day with who would it be and why?


End file.
